Mi familia
by Dichiro
Summary: Una simple anécdota de la nueva familia de Arendelle. [OneShot] Basada en la teoría del director de Frozen :3


**¡Hola! Un gusto traerles una nueva historia.**

Primero que nada quería decir que esta historia surge de las suposiciones que hacen sobre lo del enlazamiento de distintas películas de Disney. En este caso involucra a Frozen. No pude sacármelo de la cabeza cuando el director dijo su teoría sobre ello y pues esto fue lo que salió. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: ** Todos los derechos de los personajes son de Disney.

 **En fin, si gustan pasarse por mi página no me enojo :b (Se llama "Dichiro" pero igual tienen el link en mi perfil :3**

 **P.D: Quería agradecer a RitSunny por agregar el fic anterior a favoritos, así que si lees esto, pues gracias :3**

Recuerden, los reviews son amor OwO

Al igual que los follows y favs ü

 **Besos y abrazos para todos.**

* * *

─ ¡Elsa!

Entró prácticamente corriendo a mi despacho, se veía algo cansada, enojada y tal vez un poco desesperada, supe lo que iba a decirme sin necesidad de escuchar ninguna de sus palabras; la situación se había repetido bastante en las últimas semanas y aunque sé que yo no estaba tomando mucha responsabilidad con el asunto no podía ser de otra manera, yo me encargaba del reino y el papeleo, lo menos que podía esperar de Anna es que ella se hiciera cargo de él.

─No lo encuentro por ningún lado.

─Ya sabes que no sale del palacio, pídele a alguno de los sirvientes que te ayuden.─ dije sin voltear la vista de los papeles que yacían sobre mi escritorio.

─Todos estamos buscándolo. Necesito que me ayudes.

─Tengo que terminar todo este papeleo para hoy, Anna. Quedamos en que…

─Sí, sí, ya lo sé, tú te encargas del reino y yo de él.─ dijo interrumpiéndome.

Una expresión de fastidio apareció en su rostro y se retiró cerrando la puerta de golpe. Yo no pude evitar reír no solo por su expresión infantil que me recuerda a cuando un niño se enoja al no comprarle lo que pide, sino porque se desespera con demasiada facilidad aunque sé perfectamente que no se dará por vencida hasta encontrarlo, como siempre hace.

La vida sin nuestros padres no ha sido nada sencilla, a veces los extrañó tanto que me dan ganas de llorar de impotencia por no poder traerlos de vuelta, siempre escondo ese sentimiento de mi querida hermanita porque sé que suele preocuparse mucho por mí, a pesar de que muchos creerían que es al revés. Yo más bien pienso que cada una cuida de la otra muy a su manera. Anna seguía creciendo y cada vez se veía más bonita, más madura y mucho más soñadora, me gusta que sea así, eso la hacer ser quien es y actuar de la manera en que lo hace, casi siempre de forma impulsiva sin pensar en las consecuencias, eso ha traído algunos problemas pero siempre los hemos podido resolver y las cosas resultan incluso mejor que antes. Comete muchos errores en el amor, como aquel con Hans, después vino Kristoff con quien verdaderamente pensé que pasaría el resto de su vida, resulta que solo estuvieron saliendo por un año antes de terminar; a veces tengo miedo de que conmigo también se haya equivocado, después de todo somos hermanas y no deberíamos mantener otro tipo de relación que no fuera esa. Hubo un tiempo en el que la culpa y la relación que Anna mantenía en esos momentos con el rubio me impidieron abrir mi corazón y confesarle lo que sentía, yo solía decirme que era mejor que no supiera nada porque de lo contrario podría llegar a parecerle repugnante y hasta pecaminoso que su propia hermana tuviera esa clase de sentimientos por ella, tenía miedo de que me odiara por sentirme como lo hacía, y eso provoco algo de descontrol en mis poderes; "el miedo será tu peor enemigo" me habían dicho, y así fue, a pesar de que las consecuencias no fueron tan graves como en la coronación ella se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba sin embargo seguí sin decir una sola palabra, al menos hasta ese día.

 **Flash Back**

Había sido un día bastante ocupado, contando la junta con algunos socios de Arendelle, las visitas de los ciudadanos que necesitaban alguna cosa o tenía alguna queja y ni qué decir del papeleo, ahora por fin podía ir a acostarme y suponía que ni todos los truenos y relámpagos que resonaban afuera iban a poder evitar que cayera rendida. En todo el día no había tenido tiempo de ver a Anna y me gustaría salir de mi habitación y entrar a la suya para platicar aunque fuera un momento con ella, pero seguramente estaría dormida a esta hora así que en lugar de eso comencé a quitar las sabanas de la cama, en ese momento ella entró a mi habitación, creí por un segundo que la fuerte lluvia la había asustado hasta que caí en la cuenta de que estaba completamente empapada, las gotas de agua iban deslizándose desde su cabello, pasando por su rostro y aterrizando en el suelo.

─Anna, ¿Qué pasó?─ pregunté asustada. ─Iré por una toalla.

Se quedó ahí de pie mientras yo entraba al baño y tomaba mi propia toalla. En cuanto salí la coloque sobre su cabeza para comenzar a secarla ya que no veía la más mínima intención de su parte por hacerlo sola. Me miro y pensé que me diría algo pero volvió a bajar la cabeza, no tenía el valor para preguntarle y tampoco creía que fuera el momento más adecuado.

─Tienes que cambiarte de ropa o pescaras un resfriado.

No pareció preocuparle mucho pero aun así obedeció y comenzó a desvestirse, por más difícil que fuera para mí verla semidesnuda, porque ya no era una niña para nada y su cuerpo lo dejaba claro, de todos modos tenía que estar con ella ahora que me necesitaba. Fui lo más rápido que me fue posible a su cuarto y cuando regrese ya estaba solamente en ropa interior, le pase su pijama y se la puso, después me sonrió aunque el sentimiento no llegó hasta sus ojos.

─Vamos a dormir.─ le dije con una débil sonrisa. Ella asintió.

Cuando nos acostamos se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó dejando su cabeza en mi pecho, mi cara se volvió completamente roja pero por suerte la habitación estaba a oscuras y confié en que el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana enmascarara los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. Pase mi brazo sobre ella abrazándola también. Apretó fuertemente su rostro contra mí, solo aflojo un poco el brazo que mantenía alrededor de mi cintura para mover su cabeza hasta mi cuello, cosa que me provoco un estremecimiento y estaba comenzando a preguntarme si mi corazón sobreviviría a esta noche.

─Kristoff y yo…─ comenzó a decir pero la interrumpí.

─No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora.

La verdad es que no quería escucharlo, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a decir y el clima resintió mis sentimientos pues enseguida hizo más frio que hacia tan solo unos segundos.

─Quiero contártelo.

─Bien.─ dije muy a mi pesar, preparándome para escuchar algo que seguramente no quería oír.

─Kristoff y yo íbamos a tener relaciones por primera vez.─ se giró para mirarme y yo asentí.

Se quedó mirándome mientras hablaba.

─Pero no lo hicimos, Elsa. Tal vez suene muy descabellado pero yo no pude hacerlo con él, no quise hacerlo.─ llevo la mano que antes me abrazaba hasta mi mejilla y la mantuvo ahí ─No podía dejar de pensar en ti, creí que lo que había estado sintiendo era solamente mero amor de hermanas pero me equivoqué. Estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ti.

No sabía que responder, era lo mismo que yo sentía y saber que ambas teníamos los mismos sentimientos me hacía muy feliz pero también me hacía sentir bastante mal "¿Qué dirían mis padres si lo supieran?" me gritaba mi conciencia. Por suerte los labios de Anna sobre los míos acallaron todos mis pensamientos y me permitieron dejarme llevar por una vez en la vida, cerré los ojos y me dedique únicamente a disfrutar de esa dulce caricia; sin dejar de besarme me volvió a abrazar pasando su mano por debajo de mi blusa, cuando quise retirarme aprisiono de nuevo nuestras bocas haciéndome muy difícil el alejarme, en parte porque tampoco era que quisiera hacerlo.

Me olvidé de mis padres, del reino, de Kristoff y de cualquier persona que pudiera pensar que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, simplemente me deje hacer, respondí a sus caricias con la misma pasión que ella y ahí entre truenos y relámpagos fuimos solamente nuestras, yo era suya y ella era mía; esa noche no logré descansar como lo tenía planeado.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Al recordar todo lo que pasó mi rostro se tornó color carmesí, pero la sonrisa no se borró de mi rostro, desde aquel día éramos pareja, aunque a escondidas pero las dos entendíamos que nadie debía enterarse de lo que teníamos. Tal vez algún día podríamos amarnos con libertad pero por ahora lo mejor era callarlo solamente para nosotras.

La puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos al cerrarse y la persona que había entrado corrió directo a encerrarse en el baño, apenas pude procesarlo cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y entro un empleado que se veía igual de cansado que Anna hace unos minutos.

─Perdón su majestad.─ se disculpó al verme en el estudio. Seguramente pensó que no había nadie adentro y por ello no toco antes de entrar.

Negué con la cabeza. ─No pasa nada ¿Qué se te ofrecía?

─Se trata del señorito. Creí verlo entrar aquí, la princesa dijo que lo lleváramos con ella si lo veíamos.

Podía delatarlo y dejar que el muchacho lo llevara con Anna pero por otro lado, si lo hago me perdería la confianza por completo y ni yo misma entiendo que prefiera quedarse conmigo que con ella, después de todo es buena con los niños y muy alegre, aun así él ha estado pegado a mí desde que llego.

─No ha venido por aquí.─ miento.

─Entiendo, siento molestarla, reina Elsa.

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó, no lo vi muy convencido pero igual no se atrevería a llevarme la contra, nadie lo hace, a excepción de Anna por supuesto.

Salió del baño despacio y cuando comprobó que no había nadie se acercó hasta mí y me tendió los brazos esperando que lo cargara; podía ser el niño más inquieto del mundo pero seguía siendo mi hermano menor y si quería que lo llevara en brazos simplemente me levantaba y lo cargaba, y eso fue justamente lo que hice. Era pequeño pero bastante listo por lo que ya sabía hablar lo suficiente para darse a entender.

─Se supone que deberías estar con Anna.

─No quiero.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te divierte molestarla?

─Sí.─ contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa, lo entendía muy bien ya que yo amo cuando está molesta, se ve realmente tierna, por más hermosa que me parezca sé que si a él le gusta molestarla definitivamente no es por lo mismo que a mí.

Me gustaba mucho observarlo, se parecía mucho a papá y cuando lo extrañaba simplemente me bastaba verlo para sentir que seguía aquí conmigo. Tarzan había llegado a nuestras vidas después de mi coronación, incluso después de que Anna y yo comenzáramos nuestra secreta relación. Llevábamos cinco meses desde el día en que lo nos amamos por primera vez cuando unas personas desconocidas llegaron al palacio argumentando que traían noticias de nuestros padres. Ese fue un duro golpe para mí pues hacía mucho tiempo que los había dado por muertos, cuando nos contaron que encontraron un bote de rescate del barco en una isla cercana la esperanza renació en mi hasta que dijeron que un animal había acabado con sus vidas, entonces sentí que el dolor que había sentido cuando los perdí volvía mucho más fuerte que antes, era horrible sentir que has perdido algo dos veces. En el momento en que llegaron a la parte de nuestro hermano yo ya estaba por colapsar y creo que, de alguna manera fue este niño quien me salvo. Ahora han pasado dos años desde que llego y se ha convertido en el pequeño dolor de cabeza de Anna.

Siempre que estoy con él, siento que recupero un poco de mi pasado, donde solo era una niña y cuando todavía no ocurría el accidente que me hizo temerle a mis poderes, un tiempo en el que todo era felicidad.

Al parecer hoy es el día de las interrupciones porque la puerta vuelve a desconcentrarme de mis reflexiones, esta vez es Anna de nuevo quien está parada frente a nosotros y se ve bastante molesta, tal vez esté más enojada conmigo por no decirle donde estaba Tarzan que con él mismo por esconderse de ella.

─Elsa…

─Sé lo que vas a decir, pero solo quería estar un momento con él.

Definitivamente esta chica es la única que puede desarmarme, incluso puede arrasar con mi autoridad.

─Ha sido suficiente, tienen que ir a dormir, ambos.

─No quiero.─ dijo enseguida el pequeño aferrándose más a mí.

─Yo aún no termino el papeleo.

─No has avanzado nada desde que estuve aquí así que no tienes excusas para ir a la cama. Y con más razón debería ir él a la cama, es tarde.

Esa mirada, sus brazos sobre su cadera y sus pecas resaltadas por el enfado ¿Cómo podría resistirme a obedecerla? Ella era simplemente mi debilidad.

─Tienes razón. Hay que ir a dormir.

Pasamos ambas primero al cuarto donde se quedaba el menor y como no quería dormirse tuve que cantarle una canción hasta que por fin el sueño lo venció. Lo observe un momento parada frente a la cama y sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura al tiempo que una barbilla se apoyaba sobre mi hombro.

─Vamos.─ susurró.

Sabía desde un principio que esa invitación oculta no era precisamente para dormir, una sonrisa se me escapo y volteé para besarla, ella también me besó. Nos fuimos de la habitación para refugiarnos en la nuestra y tal vez, dormir un poco.

…

Era aún demasiado temprano cuando me levanté de casualidad, por alguna razón tenía mucha sed y además me di cuenta que Anna no estaba en la cama, tampoco la encontré en el baño ni en los pasillo, cuando me di por vencida y fui a buscar el agua escuché susurros en el cuarto de Tarzan, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta y no dude en echar un vistazo, lo que estaba viendo verdaderamente me sorprendía. No pensé en encontrármela justamente aquí y arrullando al pequeño mientras este lloraba entre sus brazos; no era que no la creyera capaz de ser tan dulce pero no sabía lo mucho que él confiaba en ella. Me quede ahí con una sonrisa boba en los labios, no podía evitarlo ante tanta ternura impregnada en la escena, decidí darles su espacio y volver a la cama, ya le preguntaría a Anna sobre ello mañana.

No tuve que esperar tanto, apenas unos minutos después de haber entrado al cuarto volvió y al verme despierta me dedico una sonrisa que yo devolví. Se acostó de nuevo en mi cama y me abrazó, yo no pude soportar la curiosidad, tenía que preguntarle.

─Tuvo una pesadilla.─ dijo antes de que yo pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

─ ¿Cómo dices?

─Ibas a preguntarlo ¿No?

─ ¿Cómo es que no lo escuché?─ fue más reproche hacia mí que una pregunta.

─No grita, solo solloza, siempre a la misma hora. Me tocó verlo una vez por casualidad y ahora me levanto a la misma hora para ir a consolarlo hasta que vuelve a dormirse.

─Entiendo. Me alegra que fueras tú quien lo descubriera, empezaba a creer que nunca iban a llevarse bien.

─Actúas como un papá.─ se rio.

─Y tú como la madre.─ le seguí el juego.

Así era como realmente lo sentía, ellos eran mi única familia e iba a cuidarlos siempre sin importar nada. Incluso me había acostumbrado a que Anna durmiera en mi cuarto, de todos modos nadie parecía darle la más mínima importancia. Era mi hermana por supuesto que a todos les parecería normal que durmiéramos en la misma habitación. Sonreí, eso estaba bien para mí.


End file.
